heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-23 Bad Place To Practice
Every device that needs to be used, must be tested right? Well, Emmy wanted to test the range of her stargates, or so she calls them. They can't do interstellar travel though. Even if they could, she'd need to -get- there to set up a reciever disc. But she has a permanent reciever at home, and has now traveled to Gotham. Yes, she took the train *sigh*, the board is just too tedius for longer term travel. But once she arrived, she got her bags which didn't register as a danger to anyone since... let's be honest, would you look at a snowboard with like 80's electronic racing track parts made of plastic and think it was anything capable of... anything? Or a molded plastic toy phaser with doohickeys and fiddlegigs attached. Anyhow, now that she's here, she has her board out and activated. The LED's are on, and she's standing on it. She has used leftover parts of the track pieces to levitate targets. Well, she's using dart boards because they're cheap! But they're hovering dartboards. She's maybe fifty feet in the air, and they are elevated at random heights, at staggered distances from her. As long as she's here, she may as well get a little practice and test out her phaser, right! So... the police are suddenly getting a bunch of calls about ray guns and exploding things in the air near the uptown area. Rich folks don't like when you bother them... Emmy lines up her fifth shot, using the holographic display on top of the movie prop. She sticks her tongue out and squeezes the firing stud, a red beam lancing out and missing the target once again. This doesn't hit a building or anytthing because she has it set to literally -stop- about a meter past the target. "COMMISH! This thing on?" lets out the squawk of Jim Gordon's hip radio and he squints in an embarrassed way. The man stands on the Uptown train station platform and ignores his radio so he can say, "Uhh, well okay then, thank you ladies and gentlemen for your time. I'm sure you can see that your investment will greatly improve the train---" he tries to say but his radio squawks again, "COMMISH! Some villain is causing trouble in the Upper West Side. You there? Should we send a unit?" a woman asks him. Excusing himself, Jim Gordon snatches the radio and whispers, "Gosh darn it, I'm in the Upper West Side, I dont see any---" he begins to answer, but then narrows his eyes as he thinks he sees something in the distance, "Yes, send a unit. I'm going to check it out." Again, he apologizes to the wealthy donators in order to excuse himself to check out Emmy's diabolical plan. Explosions... actually, the rich people might have a valid complaint. Jubilation Lee heard them from almost ten blocks away. Never set your phaser on 'Splodey, folks. Just... don't! It's bad! And loud! But... explosions. As a heroine in training, she has an obligation to respond to those. While she didn't have a hoverboard, she did have her rollerblades in her cute little backpack. So here she is, rolling up to a corner after seeing bright beams of light from a block away. In her flare-leg denims, tanktop, and pin-covered denim jacket, she doesn't look much like a superheroine, in training or not, but she doesn't see anybody better qualified around, either. She peeks around the corner, looking for the source of the beams. And then sees Emmy, klutzy mad inventor with hoverboard and phaser, and sighs. "Oh, this is /so/ not my evening..." Lining up the shot again, Emmy goes for a two handed grip. She focuses so hard now, and pulls the trigger. The red beam lances out and *KABOOM!* Tergat number five explodes like it was made of C4. "Yes!" she calls out with a quick fistpump that almost unbalances her up there on her board. "Okay... one more." she mutters as she reaches up and presses a stud on the side of her sunglasses to get ranging data to the last target. Yes folks, she is a threat to sanity and peace, but not life! A woman gasps as she comes upon Emmy's diabolical explosion testing, "Oh my gawd! Explosions!" she lets out, "That's dangerous!" she adds as she eyes Emmy disapprovingly. Jim Gordon is heading down the train station stairs and huffs it around the corner, "Stay back ma'am. We're spotted the trouble. This supervillain isn't going anywhere," he tells her and draws his weapon. He checks the safety to make sure he can shoot Emmy if necessary. "This is Gordon. The supervillain is exploding...things," he reports. "Commish, unit #5 is coming down fifth street now," reports dispatch. He frowny eyes Emmy as he advances on the finally advances on the scene, "Hold it right there!" he lets out over the sirens. Another explosion. Someone screaming. Pretty red and blue lights. And does that voice on the bullhorn sound familiar? Jubilee peeks out again, this time finding a familiar face in the crowd. "The Commish!" And that's right where she goes, in long skating strides. After all, police tactics in situations like this tend to be depressingly violent, with similarly depressing outcomes. "Hey! Hey, Commish! Um, Mr. Gordon! She's /not/ a supervillain! She's just... weird!" Seeing flashing lights that go on even -after- the explosion stops. Emmy frowns. That's not supposed to happen. She runs through a diagnostic, which involves running her hands down her body to check all her stuff. Nope, everything seems intact. That's when she sees that the lights and sounds are coming from below. "Hey! Science in progress here! Those lights are distracting you know!" Okay, yes she is the pot, calling the kettle black. Well, nobody ever accused Emmy of being.... normal... sane... mundane... either way, she sighs and presses a remote stud on her belt which draws the final target to her hand. She holsters the phaser after shutting it off. After all, she has no reason to be armed if the targets aren't out. That done, she starts dropping towards the ground. The good news is, she appears to have gotten the kinks worked out with her hoverboard. "Oh. You're police. Is there something that I can help with? Perhaps a nice bank robbery in progress?" she asks, looking almost gleefully hopeful as she grins towards the Comissioner as if she has -no- idea that she herself was the problem. "I'd be happy to stun anyone you want stunned." she adds with a nod. Jim Gordon eyes Jubilee, "I dont care who she is, she's not destroying my city," he answers her and then looks at Emmy in an astonished way, "Something...you can help me with...?" he asks in an oblivious way. He scratches his head, obviously confused, "Uhh, well, the police have gotten reports of a disturbance ma'am. Turn over...your weapons," he advises her as the police cruiser pulls up, "You have weapons...? What are you doing here anyway?" he asks, curious now how Jubilee could have led him wrong. "She's /not/ destroying the city!" Jubilee shrieks, blinking in astonishment. Emmy stopping and offering to help, that's totally normal. But Jim Gordon, the family man, the polish commissioner, the guy who bought her orange juice, not trusting her? That's beyond weird. "Commish, I'm serious! She was just shooting at targets! I saw 'em!" she insists. "Her weapon makes a lot of noise and the targets blow up when they're shot. That's your disturbance!" She takes a breath, trying to calm down. "Look, I know she's not really /normal/, but I don't see any villainousness here. She can't pick out a good place to practice for beans, but she hasn't hurt anybody. She screwed up. Everybody does." Coming down and closer, Emmy just inclines her head. "Of course I have weapons. I am testing them." She snorts a bit, "Guy's got a big bullhorn and doesn't recognize a weapons test when he sees it." That part is muttered mostly under her breath, "And as for what I'm doing here, I'm testing!" She gives a grand sweeping gesture that well... accidentally launches her hovering target again and then she just stops about four feet off the ground (that's where her feet out, so she's easily within reach), and stares at the target. "Hey, I must've forgotten to turn off the hover effect. Silly me." And she shrugs before looking back towards Jim. "I'm sorry, you were saying?" She asks. Yup, ADHD's got a new poster child! Jim Gordon frowns and can't seem to figure out what's going on, "Not a supervillain, eh?" he questions aloud, smirking a bit at the trouble Jubilee has gotten him into, "I guess you know the girl then," he adds as he holsters his gun. The police take up position behind the cruiser and sheepishly eye the supervillain release her deadly target into the air, "COMMISH!" one of the officers yells, "Watch out!" he adds, pointing at the hovering target. With a raised hand, Jim Gordon cautions the young officer, "It's alright, son. We...have a misunderstanding here. Someone forgot where the target range was..." he comments. He puts a hand on his hip and finally gives Emmy that disapproving parent look, "Alright Miss, that's enough for today. I dont know if this was a stunt or what, but I want you to clear out before I have to take you in." "Totally not," Jubilee replies seriously, with a frown at Emmy. "Seriously lacking in sense, but no evil here." She breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Mr. Gordon. I was worried this'd get ugly." At least the worried officers haven't noticed yet that their commissioner is getting advice from a teenage girl. In this town, she'd probably get mistaked for an especially bold pickpocket. She looks up at Emmy. "Can you get your target and find someplace outside the city to test? This really isn't the best place, what with the expensive houses and oversensitive people and all." "Clear out... oh right!" says Emmy, her eyes lighting up as she remembers why she came to Gotham in the first place. Not surprising really that when she got here, she got distracted and forgot her initial purpose entirely. She steps down off of the board and then bends over to click it off, lifting it with a hand to clip it to her backpack. Then she presses her recall button again and the target floats her way. This time she turns it off as she grabs it and then she reaches to what appears to be a portable CD case for listening to music on the goa. At least before the MP3 players got big. She slides out a CD that has three multicolored LED's on it, and two buttons along with some wiring embedded in the surface of the CD itself. "Stand back. I'm not sure if this is actually going to work. If it does, believe me, I'll be out of your city before you can say Hypernanotechnology." she says as she walks over to a wall and starts to reach out to stick the CD to the wall about six feet off the ground. Well, that is if she's not interrupted in doing that. One of the officers squints across the scene at Jubilee, "Is that a teenage girl?" he wonders, curiously wondering if he's going to start arresting teens en masse. As the floating thingie...floats away, Jim Gordon eyes it suspiciously and then "Hyper...nanna..." he begins and then frowns. He steps back away from the girl and backs up against the police cruiser, "Just hold position. Don't fire," he comments to the officers behind the cruiser, "She's going to leave...in a second. I think. If she doesn't. Well, let's move in, then. I've had it up to here with these schenanagens." Jubilee sighs in relief. Emmy's doing something sensible. She's even taking her target with her! And then the inventor pulls out something else wierd-sciencey. And she's going to use it. Emmy's /not/ doing something sensible after all! Jubilee's big blue eyes widen. "Hey, wait..!" she calls, trying to stop the inventor before something weird happens and the police go into Terminate With Extreme Prejudice Mode. "Couldn't you just /fly/ out of town?" Sticking the CD to the wall, Emmy presses the -blue- buttom and steps back. The LED's light up one at a time on a three second timer and then they all go off and come back on at once. "Fly out of town? That'd take forever. Plus the capacitors only store enough power for a couple hours of use. This however..." And the CD seems to spread out like a liquid until it's a ten foot diameter circle complete with odd symboles on the edges. Then the symbols light up and the silvery CD material .. for lack of a better term... flushes sideways. It looks exactly like the movie/TV show Stargate when the gate opens up and Emmy is already standing off to one side. When it activates, she pumps a fist, "Yes!" she says before the flushing finishes and the surface stabilizes. That said, she gives a little salute to the cops and says, "Toodles. I'll see you guys when I finish working on my flying Winnebego." And then she turns and walks right into that liquid looking stuff... vanishing as the portal itself consumes itself, the CD disintegrating even. In the end, all that's left is a little pile of dust that wouldn't strain a dustbuster. "That looks dangerous Commish," an officer reports as Emmy starts to wire the wall for detonation, "I think you're right, let's---" he begins to tell the officer, but then frowns as Emmy opens a gateway and takes off. "Alright, wrap it up, men," he tells the officers. They gather themselves and get back into the cruiser. Jubilee stares wide-eyed in growing horror... and then the CD-thing turns into a sideways pool of light, and Emmy vanishes into it! And then the pool vanishes! "Oh, that's /cool/!" she enthuses, a smile breaking over her face. And then she realizes how tense and annoyed the police are getting with all this. "Um, yeah... she's that way. Sorry she got you all called out for nothing." Hmm. Now would be a good time to leave before the Boys In Blue decide /she's/ done something wrong. "'Scuse me. I'll just toddle off..." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs